Superman
Superman (also known as Clark Kent and Kal-El) is a National/DC comic book superhero. Superman may also refer to: Comic books and related media *''Superman'' (comic book), the eponymous comic book series **''Superman'' (vol. 2), the series from 1987–2006 *''Superman'' (comic strip), a comic strip that ran from 1939 to 1966 *Superman (Earth-One), the Silver Age incarnation of Superman *Superman (Earth-Two), a character from Earth-Two based on Superman as he originally appeared *Superman (Kal Kent), the Superman of the 853rd century *Superman (Kingdom Come), an alternate version of Superman from the Elseworlds miniseries Kingdom Come In film, radio, and television: *''Superman'' (film series), a series of five films 1978–2006 **''Superman'' (film), the 1978 film starring Christopher Reeve *''Superman'' (radio) or The Adventures of Superman, a radio show from 1940–1951 *''Superman'' (serial), a 1948 movie serial starring Kirk Alyn *''Superman'' (TV series), a 1988 animated series *''Superman'' (1940s cartoons), a series of seventeen shorts **''Superman'' (animated short), a Fleischer Studios film short *''Superman'' (1952 TV series) or Adventures of Superman *''Superman'' (1996 TV series) or Superman: The Animated Series In video games: *''Superman'' (arcade game) *''Superman'' (Atari game) *''Superman'' (Kemco game), a video game for the NES *''Superman'' (Sunsoft game), a video game for the Mega Drive/Genesis *''Superman'' (1999 video game), a video game for the Nintendo 64 In other print media: *Bill Dunn or the Superman, a character from The Reign of the Super-Man by Jerry Siegel *The Super-Man, an anti-hero created by Chris Ware Music In albums: *''Superman'' (Alison MacCallum album) *''Superman'' (Gary Chaw album) *''Superman'', an album by Machi *''Streisand Superman, an album by Barbra Streisand *[[Sunshine Superman (album)|''Sunshine Superman (album)]], an album by Donovan In songs: *"Superman" (Black Lace song), a song made famous by Black Lace *"Superman" (Crystal Kay song) *"Sunset Superman" (Dio song) *"Superman" (Donna Fargo song) *"Superman" (Eminem song) *"Superman" (Lazlo Bane song), the original opening theme of Scrubs *"Superman" (Stereophonics song) *"Superman" (The Clique song), notably covered by R.E.M. *"Superman" (Unwritten Law song) *"Superman (It's Not Easy)", a song by Five for Fighting *"Superman", a song by Goldfinger from Hang-Ups *"Superman", a song by Joe Brooks *"Superman", a song by Gabriella Cilmi from Ten *"Superman", a song by Offer Nissim featuring Maya Simantov *"Superman", a song by Skee-Lo from I Wish *"Superman", a song by Super Junior *"Superman", a song by The Game from L.A.X. *"Superman", a song by Taylor Swift from Speak Now *"Superman", a song by Hadise from Aşk Kaç Beden Giyer? *"Superman 14", a single by Kevin Costner and Modern West from Untold Truths *"Superman's Song", a single by Crash Test Dummies *"Supermen", a single by Dino Merlin *"The Supermen", a song by David Bowie *"O Superman", a song by Laurie Anderson *"Sunshine Superman", a song by Donovan *"Waitin' for a Superman", a song by The Flaming Lips *"(Wish I Could Fly Like) Superman", a song by The Kinks Philosophy *Superman (Nietzsche) or Übermensch, a concept of German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche *"Superman" (Pali: uttama-puriso) is occasionally used in early Buddhist scriptures to refer to a Tathāgata Science *Superman (gene), a plant gene in Arabidopsis thaliana Sport and racing *The Superman, a stunt in which a rider strikes a flying pose: **A pose used by Mat Rempits, Malaysian street racers **A trick in Freestyle Motocross **A cycling-position created by the British cyclist Graeme Obree Athletes nicknamed Superman * Sam Fuld, American baseball player * Dwight Howard, American basketball player * Jimmie Johnson, American race car driver * Shaquille O'Neal, American basketball player * Arthur D. Pennington, Negro League baseball star * John Cena, WWE professional wrestler * Ibrahima Sonko, Senegalese-French footballer * Dennis Hallman, MMA fighter * Cam Newton, American football player See also *''Superman Escape, a roller-coaster type ride at Warner Bros. Movie World, Australia *Superman, the name of a monster truck *Superman in other media *Superman X, a character in the ''Legion of Super-Heroes television series *"Super Men", an episode of the television series CSI: NY *Superman curse, a string of unfortunate events that follow people who are involved with Superman projects *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, a 1993 television series *Smallville, a 2001 television series *Suppaman, a character in ''Dr. Slump media *[[Supermen (Psychomech)|Supermen (Psychomech)]], a fictional race in the novel Psychomech * Nvidia Tegra (Kal-El) series - a system-on-a-chip series, named after a given name of Superman. Category:Disambiguation pages